Bubble Gum Kiss
by chachaofmariditha
Summary: Hari Kris penuh kesialan. Hingga akhirnya, ia berakhir di sebuah taman dan bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang membuatnya terpana. Kisah ini diawali dengan sebuah permen karet dan diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman. Apa sebenarnya hubungan antara Kris, Chanyeol, permen karet dan sebuah ciuman? Akan kesialan Kris berubah jadi keberuntungan? Inilah kisah mereka. Just KrisYeol FF. Always KrisYeol


Title : **Bubble Gum Kiss**

Author : _chachaofmariditha_ a.k.a _Cha the Light of Dragon Phoenix_

Genre : Romance and a little bit humor (maybe)

Rating : T

Length : One-shot

Disclaimer : All the characters are not mine. They belong to God, their parents' and of course, their own's. I just borrow their names. The plot is mine inspired by my cousin who always chews bubble gum and blows it.

Warning : Yaoi (Boys Love), OOC (Out of Characters)

Pairing : KrisYeol (Kris and Chanyeol)

Summary : Kris mengalami hari yang sangat buruk dan penuh kesialan. Entah bagaimana caranya, ia akhirnya berakhir di sebuah taman dan bertemu dengan sosok Chanyeol yang membuatnya terpana. Kisah ini diawali dengan sebuah permen karet dan diakhiri dengan sebuah ciuman. Apa sebenarnya hubungan antara Kris, Chanyeol, permen karet dan sebuah ciuman? Bagi Kris, semua itu berhubungan erat yang membawa keberuntungan untuknya. Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? It's about Kris and Chanyeol. Always KrisYeol.

.

* * *

.

**-Don't Plagiarize, Don't Bash, Don't Flame-**

**~Do Read, Do Enjoy the Story, Do Review~**

.

* * *

.

**BUBBLE GUM KISS**

.

* * *

Kris melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai, tanpa sadar membawanya ke sebuah taman di sudut kota. Ia mendudukkan diri di sebuah bangku, mengeluarkan sebuah permen karet dari kantong jaketnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Kris mengunyahnya pelan, berusaha menikmati manis dan liatnya permen karet itu. Sesekali, di sela usahanya mengunyah permen itu, pemuda tampan ini menghela nafas panjang, mengingat-ingat harinya yang cukup buruk dan penuh kesialan.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan -bahkan sangat menyebalkan- untuk Kris.

Bagaimana tidak? Sejak ia bangun tidur, hidupnya tak lepas dari kesialan. Dimulai dengan bangun terlambat, tak sempat sarapan, terlambat masuk di mata kuliah yang diampu dosen paling mengerikan di kampusnya dan dihukum dengan cara yang sangat memalukan. Ya, bagaimana tidak memalukan, jika mahasiswa setampan dirinya harus membersihkan seluruh toilet kampusnya yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak dibersihkan. Dan baunya itu, oh _yikes_ohohoh_yikes_—rasanya Kris ingin muntah. Bau toilet itu bahkan 100 kali lebih buruk dibanding bau kaos kakinya yang tidak ia cuci selama satu bulan.

Itu belum seluruhnya. Dosennya yang sedikit 'luar biasa' itu juga menyuruhnya merangkum sebuah buku tebal -yang bagi Kris, seperti sebuah kitab kuno dari jaman batu karena sudah sangat tua dan rusak, mirip si dosen sialan itu- menjadi 10 halaman saja. Oh jangan lupakan, kalau tugas itu harus ditulis tangan tentunya. Halo? Ini sudah jaman modern! Tulis tangan? Tidakkah dosennya itu mengenal apa yang disebut manusia jaman sekarang dengan istilah 'komputer'? Kris sangat dongkol karena kesialan yang terjadi padanya.

Sebenarnya masih ada kesialan lain, tapi Kris tidak mengategorikannya sebagai kesialan. Itu semua karena Suho, sahabatnya, menggagalkan kesialannya itu.

Baiklah, kali ini apa? Dompet. Karena terburu-buru, pemuda tiang ini –sebutan yang diberikan padanya karena tubuh Kris sangat tinggi menjulang seperti tiang jemuran- melupakan dompet kesayangannya -yang sejujurnya nyaris tidak pernah berisi uang tunai, tapi hanya menyimpan sebuah kartu kredit yang isinya harus ia gunakan sehemat-hematnya-. Alhasil, ia nyaris tidak bisa mengisi perutnya yang sudah kosong. Untung saja, Suho muncul seperti malaikat yang dikirim dari langit khusus untuk Kris. Pemuda pendek ini menraktirnya makan, ya walaupun itu cuma semangkok ramen. Tapi itu cukup untuk mengisi perut Kris yang sudah keroncongan sejak pagi.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya, Suho-ya. Kesialan demi kesialan datang padaku tanpa henti. Oh, sungguh menyebalkan! Aku benci hari ini. Tuhan pasti sangat membenciku," sungut Kris sebelum ia menghabiskan seluruh kuah ramennya tanpa sisa. Ia baru saja bercerita panjang lebar pada sang sahabat tentang apa yang dialaminya sepanjang hari ini, tanpa ada satu peristiwa pun terlewatkan.

Suho yang mendengar keluh kesah Kris hanya terkekeh pelan. Sungguh sangat jarang ia melihat sahabatnya terkena kesialan beruntun seperti ini. Biasanya, si mahasiswa tampan itu selalu penuh keberuntungan. Tapi rupanya kali ini roda kehidupan Kris sedang berada di bawah. Apa yang disebut keberuntungan sedang bosan menyambangi hidup Kris yang begitu-begitu saja dan justru kesialanlah yang tertarik 'memperindah' hidup pemuda tiang itu.

'Kasihan sekali nasibmu, Kris. Hahaha. Tapi, rasakan itu!' teriak Suho dalam hatinya. Diam-diam ia sangat bahagia melihat sahabatnya menderita seperti ini. Ya, sekali-kali Kris memang perlu mengalami kesialan dalam hidupnya. Barulah, kehidupan ini bisa dikatakan cukup adil.

Kris baru saja meminum air mineralnya, saat Suho tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya dan berteriak karena teringat sesuatu.

"Yak! Kris! Kurasa aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan kesialanmu!" teriak Suho penuh semangat. Kris hanya mengernyitkan keningnya melihat sahabatnya berteriak seperti seorang yang ingin berdemo.

"Kau kemarin buang air kecil sembarangan di pohon besar di ujung taman, kan? Semua orang bilang itu pohon keramat. Wah, pantas saja kau jadi sial seperti ini. Kau sedang kena karma, Kris. Kurasa kau harus mengadakan ritual untuk membuang kesialanmu," cerocos Suho tanpa henti.

Kris hanya menelengkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan pemuda pendek di depannya. Tunggu dulu. Apa hubungannya buang air kecil di pohon dengan kesialan yang dialaminya? Ayolah, Kris itu orang yang tak pernah percaya pada hal-hal di luar nalar. Jadi, begitu mendengar perkataan Suho, ia jelas tak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh. Kasihan pikirannya kalau sampai percaya pada hal-hal berbau mistis seperti itu.

Suho yang tahu bahwa Kris takkan menggubrisnya karena hal yang ia sampaikan, hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Ia menatap tajam sahabatnya yang sekarang malah tampak asyik bermain-main dengan sumpit yang ia gunakan untuk makan tadi.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak percaya. Bersiaplah saja menerima kesialan sepanjang hari, Kris. Aku pergi dulu. Aku tak mau sampai ketularan kesialanmu! Bye!" Suho pergi meninggalkan Kris yang saat ini terlihat sedang mengumpat karena pemuda pendek itu sempat menginjak kakinya. Oh, sial!

.

* * *

.

Kembali ke taman saat ini.

Kris masih menikmati permen karetnya yang masih sangat manis itu. Karena bosan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut taman. Cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pasang kekasih yang sedang duduk bersantai dan bermesraan -yang membuat Kris iri setengah mati- dan beberapa lelaki paruh baya –sepertinya pekerja kantoran- yang memakan bekal makan siangnya.

'Tak ada yang menarik. Sungguh membosankan,' gerutunya dalam hati. Kris mungkin masih akan menggerutu –bahkan mengumpat-, kalau matanya tidak terpaku pada sesosok pemuda yang duduk di bangku tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Pemuda yang dilihat Kris adalah pemuda yang usianya mungkin tak terpaut jauh darinya –ya, itu hanya menurut pandangan pemuda dengan tinggi 187 cm ini-, dengan tubuh tinggi, mata besar, bibir yang sedikit tebal tapi seksi, dan wajah yang terkesan imut dan manis, seperti permen. Oh rasanya, Kris ingin benar-benar ingin memakannya.

Pemuda itu tampak sedang memperhatikan Kris. Dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan senyuman lebar yang terpatri di wajahnya, ia benar-benar terlihat memfokuskan pandangannya pada Kris. Ya, seperti itulah yang dirasakan oleh pemuda tiang ini. Tapi, tentu saja Kris tak mau terlalu percaya diri, sekalipun jika memang benar yang dilihat pemuda manis itu adalah dirinya. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Kris memang tampan dan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolak pesonanya. Tapi kali ini, Kris tak mau mengambil resiko. Bisa sangat memalukan jika ternyata pemuda dengan senyuman lebar itu tidak sedang memperhatikannya. Lagipula, bayangan kesialan hari ini masih membayangi Kris. Ia takut kesialan menyambanginya lagi dan membuat harinya lebih buruk. Itulah alasan yang membuat Kris harus sedikit berhati-hati bertindak.

Sambil terus mengulum permen karet yang sudah mulai tidak terasa manis, Kris mencoba menatap sekitarnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu menoleh ke belakang, mencoba menemukan keberadaan orang lain di sana selain dirinya –yang mungkin menjadi pusat perhatian si pemuda manis-. Gerakan Kris sangatlah natural, sehingga ia tidak terlihat sedang mencari-cari keberadaan manusia-manusia di sekitarnya. Nihil. Tak ada orang sama sekali. Bahkan tak ada satu pun benda yang bisa menarik perhatian. Aman. Berarti yang diperhatikan pemuda manis itu adalah Kris. Kalau sudah begini, bolehlah ia tebar pesona. Lumayanlah, jika Kris bisa menarik perhatian pemuda semanis permen itu.

Kris berpura-pura tak peduli dengan pemuda yang terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip itu. Pemuda tiang ini malah sekarang mulai melancarkan aksinya. Ia menyisir surai hitamnya dengan tangan kanannya secara natural, mencoba menyebarkan pesonanya. Lalu, ia menggelembungkan permen karetnya, dengan cepat memecahkannya, dan kembali mengunyahnya. Begitu seterusnya. Menurut Kris, cara itu memang cukup jitu membuatnya semakin terlihat mempesona. Dan benar saja, pemuda semanis permen kapas itu terlihat semakin berbinar-binar menatap Kris, penuh kekaguman. Jangan lupakan senyumannya yang semakin lebar itu. Wah, benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya.

Kris hanya menyeringai karena usaha menebarkan pesonanya berhasil. Ia baru saja ingin menikmati keberhasilannya, saat secara tiba-tiba pemuda manis itu sudah muncul di depannya, masih dengan tatapan berbinar dan senyuman lebar. Kris pun menarik seringaiannya karena ia terlampau terkejut mendapati kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu ternyata sangatlah manis. Benar-benar sangat manis. Bahkan lebih manis dari apa yang bisa ia bayangkan!

"_Bubble gum_…." Suara baritone keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Kris tak menyangka dengan wajah seimut itu, ternyata pemuda di depannya memiliki suara baritone. Sangatlah kontras dengan penampilannya. Kris masih saja terpesona menatap keindahan makhluk di depannya. Oke, tahan sebentar. Tadi apa yang dikatakannya? _Bubble gum_? Permen karet?

"Ah… A-apa? Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Kris dengan sedikit gugup. Kris tak pernah membayangkan jika ia bisa segugup ini, hanya karena pemuda manis itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"Itu—_bubble gum_. Chanyeol mau permen karet," jawab pemuda manis itu sambil menunjuk ke mulut Kris yang sedikit menganga, menunjukkan permen karet di dalam sana.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi otak Kris mencerna apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya. Oh, jadi ia ingin permen karet. Tunggu dulu, Chanyeol? Itukah namanya? Nama yang sangat bagus. Baiklah, bukan saatnya meributkan nama, Kris. Yang ia perlu cari saat ini adalah permen karet untuk Chanyeol. Tangan Kris segera sibuk merogoh saku jaket dan celananya. Tapi nihil, tak ada permen karet yang ditemukannya. Permen karet yang dimakannya tadi adalah permen karet penghabisan. Kris baru ingat permen karet itu pun pemberian Suho tempo hari.

Dengan wajah sangat menyesal, Kris segera memberitahukan fakta menyedihkan itu.

"Maaf, sudah habis."

Chanyeol terlihat sedikit sedih. Tapi dengan cepat, ia kembali ceria. Ia kembali menunjuk ke arah mulut Kris.

"Lagi— Chanyeol mau lihat lagi permen karet digelembungkan seperti tadi," pinta Chanyeol seperti anak kecil.

'Astaga, imut sekali. Rasa-rasanya, aku benar-benar ingin memakannya.' Kris mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya melihat makhluk seimut ini.

"Lagi." Kembali Chanyeol melayangkan permintaannya, saat melihat Kris malah tidak meresponnya. Kris akhirnya tersadar bahwa ia mengabaikan Chanyeol.

Kris pun segera menggelembungkan permen karetnya. Kali ini, gelembung yang dibuat Kris cukup besar yang membuat Chanyeol kembali berbinar-binar dan tersenyum lebar. Saat gelembung itu pecah dan kembali ke mulut Kris, Chanyeol meminta Kris untuk menggelembungkannya lagi. Begitu seterusnya, Kris melakukannya beberapa kali. Aksinya itu membuat Kris tampak seperti orang dewasa yang sedang memberikan hiburan gratis pada seorang anak kecil. Melihat Chanyeol tampak semakin ceria, Kris pun ikut gembira. Tapi sayang sekali, Kris merasa mulutnya sudah terasa pegal dan sakit sekarang. Ya, itu semua karena aksi yang dilakukannya berulang-ulang. Dan parahnya, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Chanyeol akan berhenti memintanya melakukan hal itu.

"Lagi." Chanyeol terlihat mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_nya yang jelas-jelas membuat Kris tak tega menolaknya. Tapi rasa-rasanya, rahang bawah miliknya seperti hampir terlepas saja dari tempatnya karena terlampau sakit melakukan apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol terus menerus.

"Maaf, aku ingin melakukannya tapi mulutku sangat sakit sekarang. Sudah cukup ya?" Kris berusaha menolak dengan cara yang halus dan lembut. Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban Kris terlihat sangat sedih, bahkan sudah tampak seperti anak kecil yang mau menangis.

'Oh Kris, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada pemuda semanis ini? Kau manusia paling jahat kalau kau sampai membuat Chanyeol menangis, Kris,' rutuk pemuda dengan tinggi 187 cm ini dalam hati. Baiklah. Kris sudah mengambil keputusan. Kris rela jika rahang bawahnya harus terlepas dari tempatnya, asalkan ia tidak membuat makhluk seimut Chanyeol menangis.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekali lagi saja, ya? Tapi, ini yang terakhir," kata Kris sambil tersenyum manis. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat. Mukanya sudah tampak ceria lagi.

'Baiklah, ini yang terakhir, Kris. Demi Chanyeol!' serunya dalam hati, penuh semangat.

Kris menggelembungkan permen karetnya. Ia berusaha keras menghasilkan gelembung yang paling besar untuk Chanyeol. Ah sayangnya, Tuhan mungkin sedang tidak berpihak pada Kris kali ini. Gelembung yang dibuatnya tidak besar, malah bisa dibilang kecil. Wah, ini pasti membuat Chanyeol sangat sedih.

Tapi tak disangka-sangka, bibir Chanyeol mendarat di bibir Kris yang sedang menahan gelembung kecil permen karet itu. Dan entah bagaimana caranya –mungkin karena mulut Kris tiba-tiba sedikit menganga karena terlampau terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol-, permen karet di mulut Kris sudah berpindah ke mulut Chanyeol dengan cepat. Tapi, bukan itu masalah yang dipikirkan Kris saat ini, bukan masalah permen karetnya, itu—itu tadi sebuah CIUMAN!

Chanyeol segera mengunyah permen karet yang sudah berpindah mulut itu.

"Chanyeol akan menggelembungkan permen karetnya sendiri. Terima kasih ya. Chanyeol pergi dulu. Bye bye," kata Chanyeol sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kris yang masih belum sadar atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dengan cepat, sosoknya sudah menghilang dan tak tampak lagi di taman itu. Kris sendiri masih terpaku dengan posisi terkejutnya.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ya, meskipun ia masih sangat terkejut –dan sangat bahagia- dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Chanyeol—_bubble gum_—ciuman—" Kris berulang-ulang mengucapkan kata-kata itu –seperti sebuah mantra- sambil memegang bibirnya. Pemuda ini benar-benar merasa sudah tidak waras sekarang. Ia bahkan berpikir apa dirinya sudah mati dan merasakan indahnya surga. Tsk tsk.

Tiba-tiba saja, datanglah seorang lelaki paruh baya menghampiri Kris dan menyapanya.

"Hei, Nak. Kau tak apa-apa? Aku lihat tadi Chanyeol menghampirimu. Ah, maksudku pemuda yang bersamamu tadi. Dia tak melakukan apa-apa padamu, kan?" tanya lelaki itu dengan sedikit khawatir.

Kris yang masih sedikit linglung hanya menggeleng. Lelaki paruh baya itu menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa. Chanyeol itu suka sekali mendekati orang untuk meminta permen karet atau untuk sekedar meminta mereka menggelembungkannya. Pemuda itu memang sangat menyukai permen karet sejak kecil. Dia suka melihat gelembung permen karet. Kalau dia tidak diberi permen karet, dia akan marah-marah dan mengamuk seperti anak kecil. Maklumlah, mentalnya sedikit terganggu semenjak kematian tragis kedua orang tuanya dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas sewaktu ia masih kecil. Dia satu-satunya yang masih hidup. Jadilah dia seperti sekarang ini. Mentalnya terganggu dan dia sekarang seperti anak kecil yang sangat terobsesi permen karet," jelas lelaki itu. Kris hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengarkan penjelasan itu. Kasihan sekali Chanyeol.

"Tapi, aku tadi melihat Chanyeol sangat gembira setelah pergi dari hadapanmu. Apa kau kebetulan memberinya permen karet?" tanya lelaki itu lagi.

Kris kembali mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kikuk. Sesekali, ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia memang memberikan permen karet ke Chanyeol –lebih tepatnya permen karet itu diambil secara paksa darinya- dengan cara yang sedikit luar biasa. Ah, ini benar-benar membuat Kris malu. Tapi jelas saja, ia tak akan mengatakan apa-apa pada lelaki itu. Tidak akan pernah. Itu rahasia Kris—rahasia besar seorang Kris—. Lelaki paruh baya itu sekali lagi hanya menghela napas lega mendapati Kris baik-baik saja dan pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya.

Kris sendiri sekarang asyik mengingat kejadian seharian ini. Seluruh kesialan dan hal buruk sepanjang hari dan keberuntungan dan hal baik yang terjadi padanya barusan. Oh, Kris mungkin sial dan juga beruntung. Dan semua itu secara tidak langsung karena Suho, sahabatnya. Kris berpikir Suho itu benar-benar malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan padanya. Tuhan pasti sangat menyayanginya. Ah, Kris berjanji akan memperlakukan sahabatnya itu dengan lebih baik di kemudian hari. Ya, karena Suho lah –secara tidak langsung- Kris bisa mendapatkan keberuntungan dan menjauh dari kesialan, dimulai dari traktiran ramen yang membuat perutnya tidak kosong lagi dan juga permen karet yang diberikan Suho tempo hari yang membuatnya bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan mendapatkan ciuman. Kesialannya sudah dibayar dengan keberuntungan yang lebih dari cukup.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang Kris pikirkan sekarang?

'Kurasa aku akan pergi ke taman ini lagi dengan membawa satu permen karet setiap hari. Hmm… aku ingin tahu apa Chanyeol akan mencoba mengambilnya lagi? Ah, tapi kali ini, aku tak akan membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil permen karetnya dengan mudah. Hehehe.' Kris mulai mengeluarkan seringaiannya.

.

* * *

.

**- END –**

**.**

* * *

.

Hi! Cha datang membawa one-shot, my first one-shot! Demi apapun, selama ini, aku belum pernah berhasil membuat one-shot story, karena biasanya jika aku mencoba membuatnya, justru akan berujung pada cerita multi-chapter. Dan saat ini aku berhasil membuatnya! Bisakah ini dibilang one-shot? Ya, walaupun aku tahu mungkin fanficku absurd sekali dan tak masuk di akal. Ya, memang sudah aku bilang bahwa cerita-ceritaku sedikit absurd, kan? Inspirasi fanfic ini aku dapat saat melihat sepupuku yang selalu makan permen karet dan menggelembungkannya dan membuat temannya terpana. Ya, maklumlah anak kecil. Jika ada kesamaan ide, itu di luar kuasaku, ini campur tangan Tuhan soalnya.

Dan aku cuma mau bilang untuk sementara aku akan hiatus dan menunda kelanjutan fanfic ku yang lain karena aku harus sedikit fokus dengan skripsiku dulu. Hehe. Tapi kalau aku sempat, aku bakal secepatnya update, terutama untuk FF Come Back To Me, chapter 8 sudah dibuat, tapi masih perlu ditambah detail dan penjelasan. Maklum, chapter 8 plotnya mulai sangat rumit. Aku berusaha keras dan sangat berhati-hati dalam membuat chapter ini untuk menghindari adanya kesalahan yang sangat beresiko mengubah semuanya. Dan aku akan kembali dengan chapter panjang yang merupakan ciri khasku seperti biasa! Yai!

Ya sudah, sekian dulu catatan kecilku. Seperti biasa, aku cuma berbagi cerita yang ada di pikiranku dan kutuangkan dengan kata-kata seperti ini. Bagi yang mau mampir baca dipersilakan, bagi yang mau meninggalkan review sangat diperbolehkan. Thank you.

.

* * *

.

With love

**-Cha-**


End file.
